godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater Onslaught - 09-10
God Eater Onslaught Chapter #09 3 weeks later after Chapter #08--- "FATHER!? YOU ARE MY CREATOR AND THAT's ALL!! YOU ARE JUST A MONSTER, TOO MANY PEOPLE DIED ONLY FOR YOU. EVERYONE HELPED YOU AND TRIED TO KILL HADES BUT IT ALL WAS WRONG. I DONT CARE ABOUT YOUR GAMES AND I NEVER DID. JUST DIE!!!" - Cross said, while having the greatest battle of his life against the most powerful God Eater, his creator... ---Tohmas Von Beoblade "Why are you so angry, Cross Havok? I know you might hate me but this world is doomed. This REALITY is doomed, please, understand me. I had to kill your fiancee, I had to break my promisse to everyone., Only when I died, only WHEN I DIED facing Hades I could understand by nothing but see the big eyes of Hades. The 6th door wasnt able to exist, there are only 5 doors, only 5 for the entire existence!" - Thomas said while protecting himself from all of Cross attacks, for a second Cross has shown the -6- Knight Armor and the purple aura that Beoblade once had. and then he noticed There was a chance, just a slight change that Cross could beat him... "If it wont be able to exist, how it has been born!? MAYBE THE DESTINY DECIDED THAT! STOP LYING FATHER!!" - Thomas laughed and decided to attack Cross, a decisive punch that almost killed Cross "Destiny? Hmmpf, Destiny dont exist. THERE ARE NO REASON THAT THE 6th DOOR HAD TO EXIST. The 6 door is draining all the Realities. TRILLIONS OF PEOPLE WILL DIE ONLY TO A SELECTED 5 LIVE!? CROSS, PLEASE HEAR YOURSELF". -These persons... all those trillions, everything else... I just... I DONT CARE...!! You killed her! I just.. I just want to pay back everyone. Everyone that sacrificed themselfs just to get me in this point!! Cross stood up, facing Beoblade but he was too injured. HE was only waiting for death. --Please, son. Understand... We cant change this. Persons die everyday... Your friends, the other 4 humans alive that are fighting for you. There are Hades and 2 Gehennas outside... They will die but if you accept this, I can make their deaths worth it... Please, see yourself!... To promisse my word... Here is--- It was Teresa... The only person that Cross had created any bounds and died by the hands of Beoblade... "Teresa... I thought you..." - Cross said, wile staring at her. "Cross. I know this sounds confusing... After the last time I saw you... Thomas saved me and brought me to his place... He helped me and explained everything that was happening. Cross, place dont fight against Beoblade by revenge. If you thinks it's right to destroy thousands of people only for revenge. Then I will have to kill you, so please, dont make me do it. Save both of us!" no word could describe what Cross was even thinking. It took almost 2 minutes for a answer: "what happened with you Teresa? Everything we tried to protect, every goal we tried to accomplish and you just going to quit...? IF that's your reason... Even I loving you, i will have to do the right thing.", when Cross said that, in the same second Teresa grabbed her God Arc and clashed with Cross. First trying to attack his knee and throat while Cross was just protecting himself like Beoblade did before. Beoblade was merely watching them. After the battle, Teresa finally managed to attack his Chest and made Cross dizzy and in that time she removed Cross' arm and make serious damage in his body but still Cross didnt do anything against her. His mind was blank only seeing Teresa's moviments... Then he remembered his team's words, the words that say to fight against anything to make it worth. It was indeed Teresa but Cross needed to counter-attack. With that in mind, he got his God Arc and ran towards her and appeared infront of her, So he just abandoned his GHod Arc again and walked for her calmly and when he was near... ---He hugged her and his tears vanished, Teresa was shocked and decided to say "What... are you planning Cross?" - Cross just smiled while seeing her and said "Our world is indeed destroyed but I still cant accept it... I still cant accept all effort we did will be wasted! Thanks Teresa, for opening my eyes. Goodbye" and with that being said, he got his knife and put an end in Teresa's life while Beoblade was watching.. and Beoblade had to clap... "So that's it, Cross? I thought that you would be more... shockes?" as he slowly walked to his God Arc and pointing it to his opponent, Cross. "You opened my eyes, Tohmas, from now on. For everyone that I had to kill... to sacrifice good persons... Arthur, Baluar, Teresa and so many others! EVERYTHING IS OUR FAULT!" Beoblade could not understand that phrase --- so he replied "OUR fault? What you mean?" - Cross ruffled his hair, as an Dark Energy similar start appearing on his Arm. "You are my creator, just like for Donavan. You just created your own doom, Beoblade!" As the -6- Knight Armor appeared on Cross, BeoBlade could only fight against him in equal weight, creating all Stokes at the same time, but it wasnt like the ones everyone knows. They were shaped about each God Eater in the 6 Doors, a total of 1 million God Arcs has been created through the sky and even more out of sight, Beoblade then rushed towards Cross. Cross was running for Beoblade in a unbeliavable speed, clones created by Beoblade appeared in the battled and he had to battle agains all of them at the same time. The the real Beoblade was hearing a music simlar to a Orchestra while Cross was battling against each Beo in the ground. When the real Beoblade landed, Cross eyes could only match fear, he could barely stand near Beoblade, surrender was the only option. Cross grabbed two of the Fallen God Arcs on the ground and throwwed them at Beoblade but he was just calmly avoiding each attack Cross had. He needed only 2 minutes to understand --- ---he couldnt defeat Beoblade, he couldnt even reach Beoblade's true strength. When his eyes had open to that.... Itt was already useless, as Beoblade appeared before him to end the battle. And then... -Cross has died. God Eater Onslaught #10 "Teresa... I am... sorry" - Cross said what would be his last words after his huge battle against Tohmas Von Beoblade, he could only watch Beoblade killing him and everything in the blink of an eye. When Beoblade had leave the arena, probably to fight against the other 4 humans. Cross as his last moviments tried to reach Teresa's corpse, only to die in what he thought he would call as "peace". "Damn... everything I did, wasnt en--- Pfft.. I am already dead, ain't I? I cant move my fingers, my legs, body, head... I cant open my eyes... what is this... Teresa...? That's how you feel... when I killed you..? Sorry... Truly sorry... Well, I would say... "I will reach you now"... but I am going to hell... and you arent coming with me right? Such a lame ending for me... well... I thought I would die... alongside you but after all I am the one who killed you... I am being so sleepy... Being here is quite relaxing... Damn... I am dead already... I would only want to see the hope in your eyes one last time... But... Argh... This is definitely a goodbye..." As he finished his sentence something similar to a "goodbye letter". Cross finally died, and his corpse dissapeared like Sand... Teresa was alone in the room, since Cross died. The 6th Dor died with him. As Beoblade calmly walked towards the 4 Humans, a surprised movement. Both Gehennas had fallen in the hands of only 2 Humans, only two survivors. Johnny Hellfury and Blake Johnson. Johnny: BLAKE, LET's TAKE HADES DOWN, THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE. CROSS IS COUNTING ON US! WE CANT FAIL!! "Oh, boys. You already failed... If you killed the 3 Aragamis 3 minutes ago, you could've watched Cross in his last moments... Congratulations! You two are the last humans ON THE 6TH DOOR!" - Beoblade said, only anger could be seen in Johnny and Blake's eyes. In one instant Hades had dissapeared. "Alright, let's be fair... For the good old times, I wont have merct. I have been born at this Door, I need to pay my respect to my last brothers>" - "BROTHER?! You are just a monster! Just an idiot that betrayed us all!" Beoblade was Dissapointed aftr hearing Blake's voice, he needed to answer: This is for the right thing, I wont let thousands of thousands people die only for 2 live!", after that words. He appeared at Blake's back and killed him, Johnny's face could only match agony seeing his mate dead. Beoblade calmly walked towards Johnny but wasnt for battle. He only wanted to chat. "You.. One of my perfect creations, Johnny. You was almost like a real brother to me, it wasnt like any of my Creations in the 6th Door... Can I avoid killing you?" - Johnny did not know what to answer, Beoblade's aura was too strong even for him. "I wanna make a deal... Beoblade." "Deal?" "You dont think Cross can beat you... For you, trying another round is useless am I right? I want to make a deal with you, I want to redo everything. Give Cross a second chance to save the 6th Door. If he manage to kill you in the second chance, he might save this entire Reality. And if he dont, it wont change much." "Well... It really sounds a good idea but in the time I would do other stuff, I wold only be creating this scenario again... Why would I accept it? Matt already helped me to kill you on that Western City, but now Idont need his support, you need to remember that also." As he talks, Johnny grabs his God Arc and Beoblade understood exactly what he meant. "If I manage to punch you, you will do it for me. Otherwise, just kill me here and now!" - Beoblade smiled, but he was kinda sad since probably Johnny wouldnt touch in him. "If that's what you wish, let's end this...!" With that being said, Beoblade was serious and started slashing Johnny.Altough Johnny was doing Gunning attacks, he deal was a punch and Johnny wasnt even trying to do it. He was only tryng to--- ---prove a point, ifh e manages to knockout Beoblade, only make Beoblade blink his eye for just a second. Then there is one really tiny chance that Cross can beat him on a second try, Beoblade was watching it and noticed what he was trying. Beoblade then started to attack Johnny with duial God Arcs, Johnny tried to Run but it was useless since Beoblade was too powerful to face him. Only that time he understood and gave up. He just went to the ground, prepared for his last Blow. Beoblade went near him and grabbed his throat, "Any last words?" - Johnny laughed and when he was almost dying.. --He punched Beoblade's face, when Beoblade was only waiting for his words he just saw a huge chance to do it. "Done". Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts